Top drives have been used to handle wellbore tubulars such as pipe, casing including casing joints and strings of casing joints and other wellbore liners during wellbore operations such as casing drilling and casing running operations. The use of a top drive to handle tubulars, although common, may exhibit some disadvantages especially when the top drive is operated at low rpm conditions. For example, some top drives have limitations on motor size and control which reduce their effectiveness for handling all or some tubular sizes and types of connections. As another example, in some applications a top drive may tend to stall, create torque ripples, etc. during the handling of tubulars.